


Candy Candy

by insanity_and_co



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fun, Gabe - Freeform, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, candykink, gabrielxoc - Freeform, oneshots, priestkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_and_co/pseuds/insanity_and_co
Summary: Short one-shots about our favorite short archangel, Gabriel. Some might contain smut, mostly GabrielxOC.





	1. Naked Angels

**Candy Candy**

_Naked Angels_

* * *

"We have to call him," Sam said, shutting his book and looking at the other two hunters in the room. Dean and Bobby looked defeated sitting next to stacks of books and neither looked at Sam. "We can't call Cas, he's been busy for weeks and we're going to be here all night if we don't get some help."

Bobby grunted and reached for his glass of whiskey and he finished it in two big gulps. He let out a sigh and finally looked at Sam, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. Do it. But I want that winged-asshole out of here as soon as we're done," he added under his breath, grabbing the bottle and pouring another glass.

Dean grinned when Bobby let out another exaggerated sigh and sipped his drink. There was no hiding how much the older hunter hated that  _winged-asshole_ , and Gabriel was always ready to push his buttons until he was red in the face and yelling.

Sam closed his eyes and prayed, being sure to add an extra 'please behave' at the end for all of their sakes.

His hair tickled his neck as a gust of wind swept across the room, pages of their opened books fluttered and there was the rustle of feathers before Sam had even opened his eyes.

"What the hell?!" Bobby yelled, jerking away so fast whiskey sloshed onto his lap.

"Oh, man, no," Dean groaned. His chair creaked as he leaned back, tilting his head to look up at the ceiling.

Sam turned his head away so fast his neck cracked painfully. None of them wanted to look at the ass-naked archangel standing in the center of the room.

Gabriel grinned, hands on his hips proudly and showing no signs of covering himself up. "What? You've never seen an archangel's penis before?"

"No, can't say that I have," Dean muttered, eyes fixed carefully on the ceiling.

"Well, you have now. That's what you boy scouts get for calling me when I'm in the middle of doing something. How about some notice next time?"

"What the hell are you doing without some damn clothes anyway?" Bobby asked, eyes closed tightly and he tipped what was left of his whiskey back.

Gabriel spun around and grinned even wider. "Your daughter, if you want me to be honest-"

The angel ducked to the side as a book flew by his head and crashed into a shelf behind him. Bobby stood so fast his chair fell to the floor and he grabbed whatever he could from his desk to throw at Gabriel. Books crashed into the walls around the room, knocking lamps and knickknacks to the floor but never landing a hit on the naked man. His empty glass was next and shattered as it slid into the kitchen. His cell phone was last and when there was nothing left to throw he stood fuming behind his desk, glaring daggers and muttering under his breath.

"That wasn't very nice," Gabriel said with a tsk. He snapped his fingers and the room put itself back together. Things picked themselves up off of the floor, books went back to their stacks, and the glass of whiskey was placed back on the desk. Within seconds it looked like nothing had even happened. "As much as I enjoy our little chats, I am quite busy at the moment so what is it you want and can it wait?"

"We need some research help but, uh, you can probably come back later," Sam said, glancing at the angel awkwardly and adverting his gaze just as fast.

"Be back in two hours," Gabriel said quickly, giving Bobby a little salute before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Dean and Sam sat frozen in their seats, watching Bobby carefully to see what he would do next. His face was red...redder than either of them had seen in a long time. He took a slow deep breath, grabbed the bottle of whiskey by the neck and stomped out of the room whispering through gritted teeth about  _bastard angels_.

The back door slammed shut with a bang and finally Dean started to laugh.

"I called it! Three weeks ago, two states over, you heard me, I called it."

"Yeah, just don't antagonize him," Sam muttered, pulling a book back into his lap and preparing himself for the next encounter in two hours.


	2. Nose of an Angel

**Candy Candy**

_Nose of an Angel_

* * *

"Abandoning me again?" Gabriel asked, appearing in the doorway to Nicole's bedroom. The first few times he had startled her so bad she would drop whatever it was she was holding but now she was getting used to him popping in. He was pouting, with his arms crossed and leaning a shoulder against the door frame.

"Shouldn't be gone too long. Just a day's drive to the town and a few days to finish things up. I hope," Nicole added under her breath. She grabbed another tank top and jacket to throw in her to-go bag, double checking that she had her toothbrush, toothpaste, and small first aide kit that had come in handy more times than she could count. "Just a small vamp nest so we should be able to handle it."

 _She hoped_. Nicole was thankful that Cas had inscribe all of that angel mumbo-jumbo on her ribs - as painful as it was - so Gabriel couldn't read the insecurity in her thoughts. Their last 'small easy' job had turned into two weeks and her almost losing her arm...all she could do was hope this wouldn't be a repeat of that.

"Pray if things go bad," Gabriel said, hopping over to jump onto Nicole's bed and bouncing beside her to-go bag. "I'm usually busy but I can zap you guys out of there if things go sour."

Nicole thought about teasing him - if he was so busy why was he here to bug her - but instead she tried to give him a stern look. "Things won't go bad-" She was probably trying to convince herself more-so than the archangel on her bed. "-but I will, thanks."

"No problemo," he said, poking through her bag while she was grabbing a book from the shelf by her window. There were several novels she was in the middle of reading, and she finally settled on the old cheesy romance one. She wouldn't get many chances to read but it would help her fall asleep at night.

"You're forgetting something," Gabriel said in a singy-song voice, his shoes scrapping the floor as he swung his feet. He looked particularly childish like this but Nicole was getting used to him dropping in to tease her, since it seemed to be happening all the time these days.

"And what's that?" Nicole tossed the book in her bag.

"Tampons."

Her eyebrows slowly rose as she waited for him to start laughing or grinning, but he didn't. He just looked up at her from her tampon-less bag.

"I don't have to worry about that for another two weeks." Nicole zipped her bag shut.

"I think you do," Gabriel said, raising his own eyebrows to mimic Nicole before he relaxed again. "What do you guys call it...spotting? That sounds right. You're going to be spotting tomorrow."

"You're serious."

"Aren't I always?" he asked, raising a hand to his chest when she gave him a look that said he definitely wasn't. "Okay, fine. I'm not always. But seriously, you're going to want to bring some tampons."

"And you can tell...because...," Nicole said slowly, wondering if she even wanted to know.

"I can smell it."

Nope, she definitely didn't want to know that.

"Well not  _it."_  He must have seen the horror on her face. He didn't need to read minds to know that it was just a  _little_  bit uncomfortable to be told someone can  _smell_  a period coming. "But you know, hormones. Pheromones. You women go crazy with those right before you start your cycle." He twirled his finger around his temple to emphasize the 'crazy'.

Nicole closed her eyes and internally groaned. She  _definitely_  should never have asked. And she was  _never_  going to be able to forget that Gabriel was smelling her hormones...or had been for a while now.

"I'm going to forget you just said that," she finally said, feeling dread spread through her when she saw the grin on his face. Now that he knew she was uncomfortable it would absolutely come up again.

"You're welcome," Gabriel sang and with a gust of wind he disappeared from the room, a box of tampons placed on the bed where he had been sitting.

"Stop smelling my hormones!"


	3. Radio-Nicole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: priestkink, sexual content, swearing

_How do people do this every week?_  Nicole thought with a groan, shifting on the uncomfortable wooden bench and trying to find a position that wouldn't make her ass fall asleep. The old priest at the podium had been going on and on and on for a good half an hour now and she couldn't have payed attention even if she tried. Despite how boring it was to her, the church was fairly full, which had been a big surprise to see in such a small town. Almost everyone in town must be in this room.

Dean shifted in his seat next to her, turning to look over the crowd again. They were supposed to be watching the church-goers to see if anyone looked suspicious but it was hard to tell if anyone looked shifty when they were sitting in the back of the pews and could only see the back of heads.

 _Oh yeah, that hair looks so suspicious._  Nicole thought sarcastically, and she hoped that her dad and Sam were having better luck snooping around the church...because her and Dean were getting nowhere with this church service.

The priest spent a good few minutes talking about angels and Nicole couldn't help but smile. The way he talked about them, they sounded like superheros. She wondered how he would react if he knew one of the great archangels had developed a habit of scaring the shit out of her and teasing her.

_"It's not a habit."_

Nicole felt like she had just jumped out of her skin. That wasn't her mind that just conjured up that voice...Gabriel was here somewhere, probably grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You okay?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, fine."  _I'd be better if angels stopped dropping in to scare the living shit out of me._

 _"Then what would I do to pass the time_?" This time Nicole didn't jump but she did roll her eyes - he could probably sense it if he couldn't see it. So he was here somewhere tuning into radio-Nicole.

She stifled the smile that almost slipped onto her face when a devilish idea popped into her head. As soon as it did, she tried to think as loudly as she could about finding his hiding spot, hoping it would distract him and he wouldn't hear what she had just been thinking.

Nicole looked as smoothly as she could down the pew.

_"Colder."_

She waited a minute before looking the other way.

_"Warmer."_

It was hard to get a good look at people when all she could see was the back of their heads, but she looked further and further up towards the front.

_"Warmer."_

A little old lady stretched in one of the front pews. There he was.

 _"Girl you are burning hot."_  Nicole could almost hear his laughter vibrating around in her head. Gabriel could have picked literally any disguise in the world, and he picked a wrinkly little old lady?  _"I blend in better this way."_

Nicole couldn't hide the grin this time, and kept her eyes on the priest as he changed topics yet again. She thought as hard as she could, conjuring up the image of Gabriel standing at the podium in the priest get-up. He didn't respond, didn't send a little snarky comment, so he was either waiting and listening or had gotten bored already-

_"I'm not bored."_

Normally the whole mind-reading thing would bug her. Her thoughts should be  _her thoughts_  but this also opened up the chance to tease the angel who had become so fond of teasing her.

Nicole closed her eyes and tried to think as hard as she could again, bringing that picture of Gabriel as a priest back. The white collar looks too tight, so she reached up and pulled it off, unbuttoning a few buttons on that black shirt. She opened her eyes and thought about her grocery list back home on the counter. Frozen veggies for stir-fry, canned beans for chili, milk, cereal, potatoes...

She looked at the little old woman in the front pews but nothing about the posture gave Gabriel away.

Nicole closed her eyes again and focused on projecting her thoughts. The pews were empty. She was wedged between Gabriel and the podium - the egde of it was biting into her skin but it was kind of nice. She was vaguely aware that candles flickered behind him but then his lips were on her neck and his hands were-

Driving to the grocery store would be boring. But she could listen to that new CD she had picked up a few states over since it had just been collecting dust in the backseat. She hoped it wouldn't rain and make the paper bags rip and tear. The last time she had to make seven trips from the car to the kitchen to bring armfuls of her groceries in without the soggy bags.

Nicole looked at Gabriel in disguise again. Was he sitting up a little straighter? She grinned, maybe this teasing thing was more fun than she thought. No wonder he did it all the time.

She closed her eyes. Lips on her collarbone made her shiver. His hands slid up her thighs, dragging the fabric of her dress up with it. His fingers traced along the edge of her underwear, sliding back to grab her-

Maybe she should take up sewing. There was that ancient sewing machine in the attic that might still work and she could probably find some patterns for sewing grocery bags. She could even pick some cute fabric with fruits and veggies on it.

Grinning, Nicole continued to switch her thoughts between Gabriel and mundane daily tasks.

She thought about how he would feel under her hands. His chest was firm and she trailed her fingers down his stomach until she was stopped by a belt buckle.

She should probably do an oil change on her car soon. How many miles had it been? Probably too many.

The belt came off easy but the button was harder to undo. She felt the muscles in his stomach twitch when her knuckles brushed against the hair that disappeared under his pants. His warm hand moved from her shoulder to cup her breast. She felt his warm breath against her neck and tipped her head back to give him better access.

What should she have for dinner tonight? There was a small diner a block away from their motel, but further down the street from that had been a buffet. She doubted there was Chinese anywhere in the small town and damn she could really go for some honey-chicken and fried rice.

He dragged his teeth against her skin. His warm wet tongue licked a pattern she couldn't keep track of, it made her feel hot and cold at the same time and tingly all over. He nipped her skin and she jumped.

Nicole actually jumped, her hand coming up to feel her neck and she looked behind her. The doors to the church were closed and there was no one behind her, but she had actually felt that sharp bite. Her skin felt hot and sore just under her jaw where she had imagined that and her face felt red when she turned to face forward again.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dean asked and Nicole shrugged him off again, turning her attention back to Gabriel and that horrible disguise in the front pews.

_"Two can play this game, sugarplum."_

Nicole grinned at the challenge in his voice. There was a thrill to this game that she hadn't expected.

She closed her eyes again and tried to remain as composed as possible. His fingers tickled the back of her knee as he grabbed her leg and pulled it up, hoisting it over his hip and pressing harder against her.

Nicole felt like she was jumping out of her skin again. She was sitting with her legs crossed but she had  _definitely_  felt something press against her inner thigh. It wasn't entirely in her head.

"Seriously, Nic-"

"I'm fine," she said quickly and ignored the way Dean was looking her over for any clues about what was going on. She knew her face was red but there wasn't much she could do about that, so she crossed her arms and watched as the priest flipped to a different spot in his book and started talking about sinning.

 _Cooking dinner. Fixing the car. Cleaning my room. Sewing grocery bags._ Nicole tried desperately to think of boring things.

Something ghosted up her thigh under her dress, brushing against her skin so lightly she wasn't quite sure if it was really there or not.

 _"Oh, it's there."_  Gabriel's voice rang through her mind, amused and smug as all hell. He was pinning her to the podium, pulling her close to him by her raised leg and brushing his nose against hers. Their lips were so close and his breath was so sweet. And there was  _definitely_  something pressing against her thigh.

With a jolt Nicole straightened up in her seat.

She hadn't thought that. She hadn't tried projecting that out to him via radio-Nicole.  _He_  had put that thought in her mind, and once again something was pressing against her thigh while she was sitting on the hardwood pew surrounded by church-goers. Her heart started to race when she felt warm lips on her neck again. But this time she wasn't closing her eyes or trying to think about it. It was just happening and it wasn't only in her head. Gabriel had been  _seriously_  holding back with his teasing before if he had the ability to do this from across a crowded room.

 _"You haven't even started to see the extent of my abilities, cupcake."_  With each word, Nicole felt hot air rush against her neck, moving up and she was holding her breath by the time it reached her ear. He was biting her again at the spot just under her jaw. A warm tongue soothed over her hot skin and his nails were dragging up her thigh again, just rough enough to make her shiver. She was looking down at her lap, almost expecting to see the fabric move but it remained still as the fingers traced slow circles, starting from the outside of her thigh and moving closer to where her legs were tightly crossed.

Something nudged her arm hard and Nicole jumped. Dean was standing and motioning for her to stand up as well, giving her a 'what the fuck' look that she ignored. In fact, everyone in the church was standing and starting to sing. She hastily stood up and straightened her dress.

The circles continued up and down her leg and Nicole shifted when it stopped just shy of where she was hoping he would go next.

His fingers stopped, his breath on her neck stopped, his teeth biting into her stopped, and Nicole was left standing red-faced and breathless, waiting in anticipation for what was going to come next.

The song came to an end and they were all instructed to sit down. Nicole looked through the front pews again, looking for Gabriel in that horrible disguise but he was gone. No little old lady, no more cocky thoughts projected into her head, no more touches ghosting over her skin. The church service came to an uneventful end and Nicole hoped her face wasn't red anymore when her and Dean left the pew, following everyone out into the large entryway and meeting up with Sam and her dad.

"Anyone stand out?" Sam asked when enough of the people had left so they could have a somewhat private conversation.

"No, you guys find anything around here?" Sam and Bobby both shook their heads and Nicole waited until they had decided what to do next, her own mind far away from the boys at the moment.

"Earth to Nickie," Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of her face until he finally got her attention. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts - specifically about those fingers on her thighs - that she had completely spaced out.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Bobby and Sam were already leaving the church.

"We're gonna get out of these clothes and into something less church-y." Nicole nodded and tried to ignore the way Dean was very clearly studying her.

"I'm gonna grab some food too," she said quickly, leaving the church and walking the two blocks back to the motel as quickly as she could. She was looking forward to getting out of her dress and back into a comfortable pair of jeans, and taking some time to cool down from whatever the hell had just happened.

Nicole shut and locked the door behind her when she made it back to her room, taking a deep breath and tossing her keys onto the bedside table. She paused when there was a distinct smell and for a moment she thought it was sweet. She spun around, expecting to see Gabriel ready to tease her some more but she was alone in her room. There was now, however, a plastic bag on the foot of her bed that wasn't there a second ago.

She kicked off her shoes and sat heavily on the bed, pulling the warm bag into her lap and peaking inside.

There was a to-go container with steam still pouring out of the little vent holes, a plastic fork, and a fortune cookie. Nicole grinned when she opened the container and that almost-sweet smell got stronger. Honey-chicken and a side of fried rice. She cracked open the fortune cookie and couldn't stop from laughing. Inside was a little hand-written note;  _to see more of my abilities, just pray_ _\- Father Gabriel_.


End file.
